Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein
| music = Mark Watters | editing = Jay Bixsen | studio = | distributor = Universal Studios Home Video | released = | runtime = 78 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein is a 1999 American animated comedy horror film produced by Bagdasarian Productions, LLC. and Universal Cartoon Studios and distributed by Universal Studios Home Video. It is directed by Kathi Castillo, written by John Loy and based on characters from Alvin and the Chipmunks and Mary Shelley's [[Frankenstein|1816 novel Frankenstein]]. This is the first of three Alvin and the Chipmunks direct-to-video films, and the first of three Universal Cartoon Studios productions to be animated overseas by Tama Productions in Tokyo, Japan. It was followed up a year later by Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, which serves as a spiritual sequel, as it contains no mention of this film's events. Plot The Chipmunks are performing at a theme park called Majestic Movie Studios (a spoof of Universal Studios Hollywood). While taking a break from their concert, the Chipmunks get lost, and eventually get locked inside the park. They find their way to the "Frankenstein's Castle" attraction, where a real Dr. Victor Frankenstein is working on his monster. The monster is brought to life, and the doctor sends it in pursuit of the Chipmunks. In their escape, the monster retrieves Theodore's dropped teddy bear. The monster follows the Chipmunks home and returns the bear to Theodore, who quickly befriends him. The Chipmunks learn that the monster (whom Theodore has nicknamed "Frankie") is truly good-hearted. Dave goes to the park to book a concert that night to celebrate the premiere of an anticipated film. Dr. Frankenstein tracks Frankie to the Chipmunks' home, and, angered at the monster's benevolence, kidnaps Alvin. Simon, Theodore, and Frankie hurry back to the park to rescue Alvin. Dr. Frankenstein force feeds Alvin a potion and induces a powerful electrical shock. Alvin is released by Frankie, and after Simon swipes the doctor's potions book, the four of them escape back into the park. Shortly after, the process Alvin underwent takes effect, transforming Alvin into a zany cartoon monster. Alvin escapes to the premiere, causing chaos and havoc in his path. Using the potions book, Simon and Theodore mix an antidote using various food items from a buffet, and feed it to Alvin during his rampage. Alvin returns to normal, and the Chipmunks go to perform their concert. Before the concert begins, Dr. Frankenstein attempts to transform Alvin back to his monster self, but is thwarted by Frankie, which leads to an explosion. After the smoke clears, Theodore introduces Frankie to the public, promising that Frankie will bring no harm if treated kindly. Meanwhile, Dr. Frankenstein is revealed to have been given the job of being the studio's mascot, Sammy Squirrel, much to his dissatisfaction, as he is trying to get the mascot's head off in a last ditch effort to kidnap Alvin. Voice cast * Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. as Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, and Dave Seville * Janice Karman as Theodore Seville * Michael Bell as Doctor Victor Frankenstein and Person in Mob * Frank Welker as Frankie, the Frankenstein's monster, Man dressed up as Frankenstein, Sammy Squirrel, and Movie Director * Jim Meskimen as Mr. Yesman * Dee Bradley Baker as Tour Guide, Police Officer #2, and Person in Mob * Mary Kay Bergman as Mother, Police Officer #1, and Miss Beatrice Miller * Kevin Michael Richardson as Bud Wiley, Bouncer, and Security Guard * Susan Boyd as Additional voices Crew * Ginny McSwain - Casting Director and Voice Director Songs All original songs written by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. # "Things Out There" # "If a Monster Came in Our Room" # "If You Wanna Have Friends" # "Dem Bones" # "Sammy the Squirrel" Home media The film was released via VHS on September 28, 1999 and DVD (as a "Monster Bash Fun Pack" with Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, Monster Mash, and four episodes of Archie's Weird Mysteries) on September 7, 2004 by Universal Studios Home Video.Monster Pack, NEW NBC Universal Store Universal Studios Family, NBC Universal Store A DVD called "Scare-riffic Double Feature", featuring only this film and Meet the Wolfman was released on September 4, 2007.Alvin and the Chipmunks Scare-riffic Double Feature - Universal Studios - NBC Universal Store The "Scare-riffic Double Feature" DVD was re-released with a different cover on March 11, 2008. References External links * Category:1999 direct-to-video films Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks films Category:1999 animated films Category:1999 films Category:1990s monster movies Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American animated horror films Category:American films Category:1990s American animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Children's horror films Category:1990s children's films Category:1999 horror films